


Puzzle

by lasobrina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, de amigos a amantes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un rompecabezas. Miles de piezas pequeñitas esparcidas sobre la superficie rayada de la mesa de la cocina, y todas y cada una de ellas eran completamente negras.</p>
<p>Una traducción de un fic muy dulce ("dulce" estilo Sherlock, claro) de una estupenda autora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * A translation of [Puzzled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724579) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Era un rompecabezas. Miles de piezas pequeñitas esparcidas sobre la superficie rayada de la mesa de la cocina, de la que Sherlock había retirado todo el equipamiento de laboratorio. John no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido, o por qué de pronto estaba ocupando una cantidad tan enorme de espacio en casa. No había ninguna caja tirada por allí cerca, aunque tampoco es que tal cosa hubiese sido particularmente esclarecedora. No podría ofrecer una foto que sirviera de guía, porque no había ninguna imagen en la cara superior, extrañamente brillante, de la multitud de fragmentos.

Cada uno de ellos era completamente negro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó a Sherlock, que estaba sentado en una silla con las piernas dobladas debajo de él y la bata deslizándosele de un hombro mientras encajaba uno de los bordes.

-Un experimento.

-¿Sobre qué, cómo volverte loco? -John se mordió un poco el labio, recordando que la alternativa era que a Sherlock le diera por disparar a la pared. Por lo menos de esta forma Sherlock estaba tranquilo y, al parecer, relativamente satisfecho-. ¿Sabes qué? Da igual, tengo que irme a trabajar. Pásalo bien.

Sú única respuesta fue un débil murmullo de aceptación, y John negó con la cabeza antes de caminar escaleras abajo. Seguramente fuera una fase. Sherlock se aburriría o se distraería cuando surgiera la chispa de un nuevo caso, y se olvidaría de ello al acabar la semana. Y probablemente a John le tocara buscar la forma de deshacerse de ello.

La vida en Baker Street era así.

***

¿Quizá era algo compulsivo? John tenía que admitir que había algunos rasgos clave de la personalidad de Sherlock que eran más bien obsesivos, y el puzzle debía de estar marcando algunas casillas en ese impresionante cerebro suyo. Había esperado que Sherlock perdiera el interés, pero ahora, un par de días más tarde, aún parecía fascinado por lo que John sólo podía describir como un ejercicio tortuoso.

No estaba ocupado todo el rato con ello, pero John había pillado a Sherlock examinando la forma de ciertas piezas de vez en cuando, colocando a veces una piececita negra en su sitio como si fuera un experto ladrón abriendo otro pestillo de la cerradura más complicada del mundo. Volvía de resolver un caso y se iba inmediatamente a la mesa y al juego que descansaba en su superficie, mientras John pedía comida para llevar y hacía té. Y cada vez que John insistía en que le diera alguna de explicación, no recibía respuesta.

-¿Es una clase de código? -preguntó John una tarde desde donde estaba sentado con el portátil, supuestamente escribiendo una entrada del blog pero en realidad mirando a Sherlock mientras colocaba suavemente las piezas-. ¿Algún tipo de pista?

-Es un juego, John. La gente hace puzzles todo el rato.

-Pero debería tener fotos. La gracia es esa.

-No, eso sólo hace que sea más fácil hallar un patrón que ayude a encontrar una solución -los ágiles dedos de Sherlock bailaban sobre las piezas dispersas, tomando las que necesitaba como si estuviera capturando las notas de una sinfonía-. Se trata de conectar los bordes de las piezas. La imagen de la superficie no es más que decoración.

John frunció los labios, obligándose a centrarse otra vez en la pantalla del ordenador. Él nunca se habría molestado con algo tan complicado, para empezar. Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia con los puzzles normales, con fotos de casitas de campo y cosas así, mucho menos con lo que estaba jugando Sherlock.  
-Es que no tiene mucho sentido. Cuando acabes ni siquiera va a salir una imagen. Sólo una mancha negra.  
-Un filósofo te diría que el placer de cualquier empeño es el viaje, más que el destino -murmuró Sherlock, pero su tono fue indiferente, como si sólo estuviera escuchando a medias lo que decía John.

Con un meneo de cabeza, John se rindió. La idea que Sherlock tenía de pasárselo bien siempre había estado fuera de la curva de distribución normal en cuando al disfrute de una persona media. Para él normalmente la diversión comprendía productos químicos, sangre, partes de cuerpo y asesinatos. Quizás fuera por eso que esto del puzzle le resultaba a John tan chocante. De todas las cosas con las que Sherlock se entretenía, ésta parecía totalmente inocua, y John se estaba preocupando por momentos. 

Nunca había pensado que echaría de menos los días en los que encontrarse una cabeza en el frigorífico era una cosa habitual.

***

-¿Negras del todo?

John asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho e intentando no sentirse demasiado validado por la sospecha obvia e instintiva de Greg.

-Casi lo ha terminado. Y me estoy temiendo el Apocalipsis cuando coloque la última pieza.

Los dos observaron a Sherlock rodeando el cadáver con su majestuosidad habitual. Era deprimente pensar cómo John encontraba tranquilizadora la intensidad con la que Sherlock examinaba cosas muertas.

-¿Lo sabe su hermano?

John le echó una mirada a Greg, viendo como el Inspector Detective consideraba su propia pregunta con expresión incómoda.

-¿Y cómo quieres que saque un tema así? "Por cierto, Mycroft, Sherlock ha empezado a hacer rompecabezas imposibles". No hay nada que él pueda decir que me vaya a hacer sentir mejor. Pensaría que estoy paranoico, o...

-¿O qué?

John se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que había dado voz a su peor sospecha. Sherlock siempre estaba haciendo cosas raras, y no había ninguna razón para que esto resaltara del panteón de _"¡pero será posible!"_ con el que convivía de manera habitual. Pero toda esta historia le ponía nervioso sin saber por qué.

-No sé. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que me preocupa más, si el hecho de que lo esté haciendo, o lo fácil que parece encontrarlo. A mí me llevaría años ordenar todo eso.

-Yo tuve una vez una bola del mundo que era puzzle tridimensional -confesó Greg, rascándose la nuca mientras Sherlock murmuraba algo en dirección a Anderson que estaba haciendo que la cara ratonil del hombre se volviera de un sorprendente tono morado-. Pensé que hacia falta ser un genio para terminarlo. Al fin y al cabo, casi todo era mar. Resultó que las piezas tenían un número en la parte de atrás. Empezabas con el uno y seguías desde ahí. Quizás esto sea lo mismo. 

-Ya lo he comprobado. Lisas por una cara, blancas por la otra. No hay un patrón definido, son sólo... -se volvió a encoger de hombros, haciendo una mueca mientras repetía la palabra que parecía tener constantemente atascada en la cabeza- negras.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, ¿eh? -dijo Greg con un golpecito amistoso en el hombro-. Por lo menos está tranquilo.

-¡Vamos, John!

Con eso, Sherlock se marchó, dejando a Anderson boquiabierto y haciendo que John tuviera que salir corriendo tras sus pasos, como siempre. Ésta era la pasión real de Sherlock: la caza y el juego, y todos los pensamientos sobre extraños fragmentos de color ébano volaron de la mente de John al unirse al baile.

***

Estaba terminado. John observó la extensión mate que cubría la mayor parte de la superficie de la cocina, y se masajeó distraídamente el moratón bajo el ojo derecho. La persecución de la noche anterior había sido larga y agotadora, y al llegar a casa no había hecho más que caer en la cama y curarse las heridas.

Sherlock, al parecer, no se había preocupado por dormir. En su lugar, había estado haciendo esto. Sólo ahora que estaba completo, se había tomado la molestia de descansar un poco, dejándose caer en el mismo sitio donde estaba sentado, con el brazo haciendo de almohada y una mano doblada sobre la superficie del puzzle.

John suspiró, fijándose en la costra que cubría un corte en la sien de Sherlock, de la pelea de la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiarlo. Al inclinarse un poco para echar un vistazo más de cerca, su mirada dio con algo más. Allí, bajo la curva cálida de la mano de Sherlock, la negrura había cambiado. La oscuridad normal y corriente había tomado destellos de blanco y aguamarina, violeta y otras tonalidades más glaciales.

Con cuidado, alargó una mano, curvando los dedos bajo la fina muñeca de Sherlock y moviéndole el brazo para poder ver más. Era difícil darle sentido. En su mayor parte, parecían puntos de luz que se unían, como si fueran rastros de vapor en vez de algo sólido. De hecho, mientras miraba, la imagen comenzó a desvanecerse y los colores perdieron intensidad hasta que la oscuridad los ecplisó una vez más. 

Frunciendo el ceño con aspecto pensativo, John alargó de nuevo la mano, posándola en mitad del rompezabezas y dejándola ahí. Gradualmente, la superficie se calentó, y cuando se retiró, su palma y sus dedos estaban perfectamente delineados. Debajo se arremolinaba una constelación familiar: Orión. No era una fotografía, sino algo más artístico, con insinuaciones de nebulosas y supernovas, halos de luz y, de nuevo, los hilos plateados y frágiles que unían las estrellas principales para hacer la figura del cazador.

-No...

John tomó aire con sorpresa, y miró al hombre que dormía desplomado sobre la mesa, antes de extender las manos sobre otras áreas oscuras tratando de revelar sus misterios. El puzzle tenía que estar hecho con materiales químicos sensibles al calor, unos que necesitasen más que un toque breve para reaccionar, o habría sido capaz de verlo mientras Sherlock lo montaba. John dudaba que fuera la clase de cosa que se puede comprar en una tienda, pero sí se podía imaginar con facilidad a Sherlock haciéndolo: creando imágenes con tintas invisibles o en lienzos fragmentados sólo porque se podía.

-Y decías que no sabías nada de estrellas -murmuró John.

-No sabía -la voz de Sherlock estaba áspera de sueño, y John miró hacia abajo con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que estaba inclinado sobre su compañero de piso, casi cubriéndole la espalda en el intento de desvelar la imagen oculta del puzzle-. Parecías pensar que era importante.

-Pero no para los asesinatos. No para tu trabajo. 

-Te importaba a ti -la voz de Sherlock sonó jadeante, poco más que un susurro al inhalar el aire, y se aclaró la garganta antes de señalar hacia el puzzle con un gesto, allí donde el toque de John descubría ahora la Osa Mayor-. Los métodos alternativos de aprendizaje ayudan a crear un mayor número de conexiones permanentes. Hacen que sea más difícil olvidar las cosas. 

John parpadeó, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta al empezar a entender lo que Sherlock quería decir. Esto no era sólo un puzzle, algo para mantenerse ocupado, sino que había intentado fijar un conocimiento. De todas las cosas que podía haber seleccionado para almacenar para siempre en su extraordinario cerebro, no había elegido venenos o cenizas de tabaco, sino esto.

El universo, o al menos el trocito que decoraba el cielo sobre sus cabezas cada noche. Era un paso que John nunca había imaginado; un gesto que, para otros, podría parecer intrascendente, pero él conocía a Sherlock lo suficiente como para eso. Ya compartían un lugar donde vivir, y también cada caso que aparecía, pero esto era más que eso; no se trataba de algo práctico, o del Trabajo. Parecía personal. ¿Era ésta la forma que Sherlock tenía de decir que, al contrario que el resto de la gente que conocía, John tenía algo que enseñarle?

¿De verdad esto se trataba del sistema solar y sus vastos confines, o se trataba de algo más cercano, a lo que Sherlock estaba dando un nuevo interés?

Algunas veces, sólo se necesita un momento para que todo cambie. La oscuridad se aleja y a la luz de la comprensión se abre un nuevo camino para aquellos lo suficientemente valientes para tomarlo. John no estaba seguro de qué podía esperar, qué promesas brillaban en lo más profundo de la mirada de Sherlock o estaban escritas en las constelaciones desplegadas sobre la mesa, pero ahora más que nunca, deseaba descubrirlo.

Una respiración asustada, el susurro de un beso, y ante el brillo frágil de mil estrellas falsas, su mundo cambió a mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> El título del fic original ("Puzzled") es un juego de palabras entre el adjetivo "desconcertado" o "perplejo", y el juego del rompecabezas. He optado por dejar una traducción sencilla.


End file.
